At present, an electronic cigarette existing on the market universally has a leakage problem. Reasons of the leakage problem include many aspects, and a main reason is that smoke liquid easily leaks from a storage chamber through an atomizing assembly. After the smoke liquid leaks, on one hand, a user may taste the smoke liquid during smoking, which would affect the user's smoking experience. On the other hand, the smoke liquid may also contaminate a battery and/or a control panel, which would affect a normal working of the electronic cigarette.
A leak-proof structure to prevent the leakage of the smoke liquid is complex and of poor reliability.